remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Main Page
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Wiki style So I've been looking at tweaking the theme to fit RoS a bit better, and I'm starting to get something going. If you want to take a look, copy the css stuff from User:Jab0r/monaco.css and put it in , then refresh. --Jabor 23:13, 26 November 2008 (UTC) I was going to try and make a color set, but I couldn't understand the code enough >> RoSociety0 00:50, 27 November 2008 (UTC) So what do you think about the colour scheme I've chosen? --Jabor 01:37, 27 November 2008 (UTC) I think it's much more suitable than the basic blue bars, and it would probably be a good idea to make the site like this automatically - makes it feel more homely. --Dorako 08:35, 27 November 2008 (UTC) I've added the colour scheme to MediaWiki:Monaco.css and set the site to use it by default. If your site settings are as default, then it should show up. If someone wants to make alterations (using the guidelines on ), feel free to try them out in your own userspace and then they can be edited in. --Jabor 10:37, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Amazing Jabor, I would never have though of this use of tan and black. Could you change the editing background though? RoSociety0 17:13, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Unfortunately, I can't change the background of the edit article page without changing the background of the articles themselves - if you can find a decent colour or subtle image I can use (it needs to be a different colour from the sidebar) then I'll implement it. --Jabor 19:57, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Anyone mind making a template for sub-areas? I have a picture of the factory (Which may need to be cropped down more) and it just doesn't work being off to the side randomly. MyDreamName 20:13, 27 November 2008 (UTC) You could probably use the template. --Jabor 20:32, 27 November 2008 (UTC) I'll try to find something that works... Just that the white looks bad :/ RoSociety0 20:50, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Public Wiki? Also, isn't this wiki a bit unsecretive? Maybe we should put the HTML code in that tells Google not to show this on its searches. If needed, I could look it up. But, this wiki was like the second results for 'Remnants of Skystone Wiki', and we have all the details here. MyDreamName 21:17, 28 November 2008 (UTC) That seems a bit nonsensical. The main reason this wiki exists is to replace the official one that won't allow edits. Trying to get less publicity for this site won't improve anything, either. --Dorako 21:56, 28 November 2008 (UTC) But, I'm not sure Flip would be happy if someone isn't in the alpha discovers this and then shows it to his friends, who show it to their friends, and so on, so all of the game's secrets that aren't ready to be released are released. MyDreamName 22:03, 29 November 2008 (UTC) The wiki at http://www.remnantsofskystone.com/wikipages/ is open to the public. And I don't see how this is spoilering any information on the gameplay or anything else that Flip doesn't mind non-alpha people seeing. If the developer specifically asks us not to put up something publically, then we won't. Otherwise, I don't see any issue. --Jabor 04:42, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Alpha recognition OK, so I was going through the wiki, trying to produce a consistent style, when I decided to create a template. All it does is it inputs the alpha tester poster into the places where has been placed. I did this so that we can easily change and modify the template, and not have to go through the entire site to edit every page that has . Now before I continue further, I want a general consensus: what should be have as the image/symbol for the Alpha information? I wouldn't mind with the current image, but it is too small. Maybe we could crop the poster so that it only says "Alpha"? Personally, that is how I would like to do it. It would keep it to closer to one line, and wouldn't be all that intrusive. Angel14995 15:06, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Missing People I think I might've found inadvertently leaked information. Should we put this up? Angel14995 11:45, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Why not >.> RoSociety0 23:54, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Ok then, it's going up. Angel14995 13:46, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Care to switch the item link now? I've been working my way through the items list and uniforming all the items to a degree so that way they all fit within categories and subcategories of Items. Note: Im not done with quest items and such, but the food section is coming along nicely and the restorative items are now done with 1 or 2 missing only pictures. The new category page doesnt show up til further in the search results and I find this a proper solution to the crowded and long list of items on the current Item list. If you'd like to see this category its here -> http://remnantsofskystone.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Items. Thanks for the consideration when you read this. Salemjericho 01:06, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Renamed areas and you Someone really needs to fix the Featured article thing now that all the areas are renamed. Dorako 08:03, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I'll just update it daily. Problem solved. Sukasai 03:28, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Featured Media? I'm not entirely sure what the Featured Media section is for. Does anyone know? Monchoman45 19:25, November 15, 2010 (UTC)